


Armenia

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: During Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Kudos: 1





	Armenia

**Yerevan**

Amir fell against the soft sheets of his hotel room’s king sized bed and sighed. He was so tired and growing sick of constantly travelling from pillar to post. Each new city started to mould into one, he stared out of the window, to the city lights below and for a minute couldn’t remember where he was; Azerbaijan? Or was it Armenia? He looked at the portfolio of information on the tiny table and confirmed it was the latter. He was moving onto Azerbaijan in two days time.

**Text: Hey, I know it has been a while but I am in the middle east, bored out of my mind.** ****

**Text: Sorry for the brutal honesty! My bad… How are you?** ****

**Text: It’s Amir btw, in case you deleted my number or anything… although that is perfectly understandable.** ****

**Text: OMG stop!** ****

**Text: OMG sorry, I’ll shut up and leave you to your life. Sorry Stevie.** ****

**Text: No, no! I meant just stop rambling so I could actually respond! It is good to hear from you. How are you? Apart from bored… lol** ****

**Text: Yeah I’m good, I’m so glad you responded. I really regret what I did to you. I am so sorry Stevie.** ****

**Text: Ancient history Amir. Listen I want to talk but I am struggling to keep my eyes open… it’s 00:47am here.** ****

**Text: Shit! Sorry! OMG! Catch up soon though?** ****

**Text: Definitely**

Amir threw his phone down next to him and then picked it back up to check the local time, 9:47am, he really should know better about timezones, with all the travelling he did. At least these days he had worked up to reviewing 4* hotels; rather than rundown motels in the back of beyond. It had led to some much more interesting trips.


End file.
